The Boy
by Angelsca20
Summary: Ba Sing Se High was a normal high school until a new student named Aang moved into town. Filled of drama, humor, romance, and stuggles of teenagers' lives. Being written with RepentshadowsGirl and please give this a chance!
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here is an Avatar fanfic that I am working with RepentshadowsGirl here. Hope you'll like it and please review!

The Boy Chapter 1

"Mr.President, your only daughter is here to see you." President Ozai turned to his assistant Zhao, with a stern look planted upon his face. He gestured his hand for his assistant to send Azula in.

Azula walked in smirking at Zhao before frowning at her father. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. Zhao nodded his head to the president and then left the room.

"Hello father,"

"Azula, I hear things about you."

"Hopefully good."

"Hm."

"I don't know why we do this. You know you always let me get want I want."

"I don't want you ruining this career! And what did I say about that mouth, do you want to be like Zuko?" his voice had risen, but still kept to his monotone voice. Azula flustered and glared daggers at her father.

"How dare you compare me to that lowlife! I will never end up as him. And father I know some secrets about you that if you EVER tell me what to do…they might get into the public. Does Mother ring a bell?"

"Azula." Warned her father.

"Wouldn't want what happened to her to slip out." President Ozai sighed deeply and ushered her to go away with his right hand. Azula turned around smiling. She took out her cell phone and texted to her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, "We're off the hook and tell my foolish brother to pick us up."

xxx

Zuko was enjoying his sleep. He was enjoying it well and then it was ruined. How it was ruined? A freaking text message. That's how. He reached for the black covered phone and looked at the number and wore a blank expression. A text message from Mai. He flipped open his phone.

'Pick Azula up at the president's office to get to school' Zuko frowned, it was always Azula. Azula always ruined his life. When he got out a bed, the cell phone made another noise, which meant another text message. He flipped it open a second time and this time it was from Ty Lee. His thoughts process pictured the hyper cheerleader in his mind and he shuddered in what seemed fear. Zuko afraid? Nonsense. He's just disgusted by her…um, hyperness. He shook his head and read the message, he gawked.

'You have two minutes.'

He decided to throw the phone at the wall and slam his bedroom door. He was pretty sure it was broken…or landed on a pile of clothes. But he did hear a loud cracking noise and was sure his cell was broken. His uncle will just buy him another one.

"Zuko! I…"

"I need a new phone."

"What? I need tea."

"I don't care about your tea!"

"Why Zuko, tea is something you should care about. It's very good for you, you know. And very calming, ahhhh just like the ocea…"

"I don't care about your ocean! I have to pick up Azula in TWO MINUTES!"

"Oh…two minutes?" He looked at his watch. "You only have 50 seconds."

"CRAP!" Zuko ran to grab his car keys, but before he got out the door, his uncle grabbed him by the arm. "WHAT!"

"Ah, so loud."

There was a long pause. And Zuko looked at his uncle to see what he wanted, but Uncle Iroh was staring off into space.

"Uncle, 30 seconds!"

"Was that tree always there?"

"What tree…I don't care about that tree! What do you want?!"

"Sheesh, you don't care about a lot of things, Zuko."

"UNCLE!"

"Oh yes…some tea?"

"Oh for crying…FINE!" Zuko yanked away his uncle's arm and ran to the car, his first thing was to drive of course. He opened the car door slammed it and pulled out of the driveway. When he was at the corner, he noticed in the rear-view mirror his uncle waving his clothes in the air like a flag. Zuko sat there shocked and realized he left the house in his boxers. He sat there and then slowly backed up. Mai who was coming out of her house, stared at the scene, slightly amused, but then turned back into a bored expression.

"Idiot." She mumbled and walked over to the car that was now in front of the old man. When she got over to the old broken down car, that's what Azula called it, although Mai thought it was quite nice, she tapped on the window. And Zuko wasn't sure if he should roll it down in this state. "Roll down this window if you want me to save you some time from Azula." The window came down in no less than a second.

"You'd do that." Mai blinked slowly and then opened her eyes the same, slightly showing that she had no life.

"Yes…" she said. "Morning Mr. Iroh."

"Oh morning, Mai..." he said with the clothes. "Please hand this over to my knuckle-headed nephew."

"UNCLE!"

"WHAAAT!" whined his uncle. "Surely someone who doesn't even notice he's in his boxers, must be some kind of knucklehead."

"Indeed, that is Zuko."

"What! Tch, whatever."

"Whatever?!" Mai said angrily. She narrowed her eyes and Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I see, you don't want my help, good day." She was slowly walking away.

"See what you did Zuko." His uncle started. "You should never mess with the fate of love."

"LOVE! That had nothing to do with love."

"Oh Zuko…" There was a pause.

"Yes, uncle?!" Zuko said irritably.

"What?"

"You said 'Oh Zuko…'"

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh…did you ever notice that tree there?" Zuko sighed and looked off into a distance. He could see Mai was walking slowly and he knew he was going to have to give him the clothes.

"Give me my clothes, Uncle."

"Ugh, so impolite, how did I raise such a boy."

"You didn't raised me!"

"But I was there for you since the day you were born. And I took you in three years ago and cared for you as my own."

"Hn."

"I don't think that's proper grammer, my nephew."

"I don't think that's proper grammer, my nephew." Zuko monked, and then silently snickered when he seen the look he was receiving from his Uncle.

"Ah, such humour, Zuko."

"Yeah, thanks." He said sarcastically and gestured for his uncle to hand him the clothes.

xxx

"Katara? Is that boy asleep?" asked their father, pulling up in front of the school gate where it said 'Ba Sing Se High.' Katara sighed and glanced over to see her brother, eyes closed, and drooling.

"Yeah, dad."

"Well, how about waking him up?" Katara shook Sokka's arm roughly, trying to wake him up. He stirred a little, she tried again.

"WAKE UP, IDIOT!"

"Mmm…yes I am that guy on tv, Yue…oh what do I play in…I play in…" Sokka mumbled in his sleep. Katara grinned evilly.

"OH MY GOD, SOKKA! YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!" shouted their father, smirking. Sokka still didn't wake up.

"…Yes I played in that alien movie…" Sokka mumbled.

"Hey YUE! Did YOU SEE this CUTE, NAKED, BABY picture of SOKKA!" Katara yelled, pretending that she was talking to Sokka's girlfriend. Sokka woke up in a heartbeart.

"YUE! It's NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" he shouted and then looked to see Zuko with this kind of expression: O.O, outside of the car door. "Heeeey Zuko." Sokka waved.

"Yue was never here, was she?"

"No, moron." Zuko responded and walked off.

"Hey! Wait up, Zuko!" Zuko contined to walk, but slowed down his pace. Sokka turned back to Katara. "I thought you burned those pictures?"

"Oh I did, but father has some in his wallet."

"DAD! GIVE ME IT!"

"AH! Did you hear, that Katara?"

"Nope." Katara said, getting out the car. "See ya later." Sokka glared daggers at his father.

"DAD! Stop being stupid and hand them over!"

"Oh wow, there it goes again." Sokka stepped out the car and stood in front of his dad's window.

"Where's your wallet?"

"Man, what is up with my ears…I keep hearing a voice…but it sounds like 'waka waka waka' Oh well. Gotta get back home!" With that statement, he drove off laughing. He left a very pissed off son, who was standing in the middle of the road.

"He's so dead." Sokka grumbled and walked off to find Zuko. He didn't see him at all. "Of course."

"Of course, what?!" Sokka literally jumped and almost ran into the flag pole. He looked behind him to see Zuko staring at him.

"How'd you get behind me?!"

"I was here."

"No you weren't. You were ahead of me, while I 'tried' to talk to my dad, what are you, a ninja?" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah, to come to school, I jumped on houses and then finally teleported myself behind you." Zuko said sarcastically, then smacked Sokka in the forehead. "Duh."

"Haha, let's all LAUGH at Zuko's humour!"

"What is up with that word? It's really starting to get annoying. It's sarcasm, not humour."

"Sarcasm is a type of humour, and here I thought I was the idiot?" Zuko snickered.

"You thought you were an idiot?!" His snickering turned into laughing.

"Wait-what-NO! Every usually thinks I'm- STOP LAUGHING! GRRR!"

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai were just arriving from their school fountain. She looked at Zuko laughing and Sokka's sorry excuse for an explaination. Azula smirked evilly, and headed over towards her older brother.

"Oh look what he have here… Zuzu is laughing and having a splendid time with…" She looked over at Sokka. "Fish Boy."

"HEY!" Sokka shouted. "My name is Sokka…"

"Sure it is." Azula replied. Ty Lee smiled hugely at Sokka.

"Oh you look so cute when your frustrated!"

"I'm not _cute. _I'm hot!" Sokka protested.

"I disagree." Mai said, looking at Sokka with a blank expression. Sokka gawked at her, and frowned.

"Enough! I didn't come over here to chit-chat with my pathetic brother and the disfigured hyena next to him…"

"HEY!"

"THEN GO!" Zuko shouted. "I don't like seeing your face this early in the morning, anyway."

"Oh, Zuzu has comebacks now…let's go." She ordered with a snap of her finger and Ty Lee and Mai followed her out.

"You sister is such a witch! Oh day I'm gonna…" Sokka paused, and acted like he was punching a punching back in the air. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Fight my sister?"

"Well…it'd have to be just her…"

"She'll kill you."

"What, you don't have faith in me?"

"You don't have any skill in fighting, she does."

"Oh, so what your saying is, the only reason you do errands for is because she can beat-OW" Zuko smacked him in the forehad again, more harder than he did last time.

"Sokka, what are you doing out here, we're supposed to be in class." Katara looked at Zuko and frowned. Zuko looked her too.

"What?!" Zuko yelled. Katara ignored him.

"Come on, hurry up Sokka, Yue is waiting for you by your locker." Katara said happily to her brother, trying to block out Zuko.

"YUE!" Sokka ran off, but turned back around. "I WILL AND CAN BEAT UP AZULA! See you at lunch, Zuko!" Katara looked one last time at Zuko, before following her brother in. Zuko rolled his eyes and headed off to homeroom.

A few minutes later a van pulled up and the door opened to reveal, a twelve year old bald boy, with a light blue arrow tatoo on his forehead. His eyes were wide with excitement as he stepped out and started walking to the front of the school.

"This is going to be a GREAT start for a NEW LIFE!"

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

WAH!! No one has sent a review to our story yet! Please review and we will send you a cookie! PLEASE!!

The Boy Chapter 2:

"Alright class…this is…A-e-a-n-gah…umm…" the teacher paused and looked at the boy smiling.

"It's pronounced like this…AAAAAAA-NNN??-GUH. Aang." He told the teacher.

"Er…right, Aang-uh?"

"No. Aang."

"That's what I said!" The teacher shook her head and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to get worked up over this.

"No, you said AAN-GAAAAH, you added too much UHHHHHH…" She closed her eyes and sighing deeply before slowly turning to look at the boy.

"Just have a seat next to Zuko. By the way I'm Ms. Sasé."

"Saucy?"

"SAAAY. Ms. SA-SAY!"

"Oh, okay Ms. Sasaaaaaay." Aang was about to walk to his seat. Ms. Sasé was about to rip out her hair. "Uh, Ms. Sasaaaaay, who's Zuko?" Her eye twitched and pointed to the boy in the back, near the window. Aang looked to see the boy, with a scar around his left eye, making it into a permanent glare. Aang grinned and ran over to the seat next to Zuko.

"HI ZUKO! I'm-well you already heard my name in the introduction-hey- do you like dogs, I have a dog named Appa at home, and a cat named Momo…but anyway my dog is really shaggy, do you have a dog- I think this is going to be a great, year, don't you think? I definitely think so…" Aang turned to him to see Zuko banging his head on the desk. "Hey, why are you doing that. You could get brain damage…I mean unless you want to be like 'Duuuuh…' all the time. Well…I guess I wouldn't mind that…Do you bang your often…OH I like banging my head too…but to music! Head banging!"

"AANG! I will not hold back a detention just because you are new to this school. Class has started and I would like to teach my lesson. Ms. Sasé explained.

"Oh sorry, Ms. Saucy, it's just Zuko here was being great company…and I just love to talk. Don't you love to talk? Well you don't look like a person who loves to talk, you actually seem like you hate talking..."

"SHUT UP, ARROWHEAD!" One boy yelled.

"Oh you like this arrow, it's a tattoo. I know what your thinking, tattoo…on this young boy, I mean I'm only twelve, but you know I thought it'd show off how cool I am just heading into high school. No, I'm just playing, my guardian said I have a special gift with helping people…like Zuko and Ms. Saucy here…they definitely look like they need to be helped by the great young spir-"

"DETENTION!"

"WHAT! ZUKO, DID YOU HEAR THAT! Gyatso is going to kill me!"

"She just had to say my name." Zuko mumbled. "Out of all the people HE could have sat next to."

"Are you talking to yourself, Zuko?" Ms. Sasé's chalk broke on the board. She cracked her neck and turned her head slowly to see Aang still talking to Zuko. "You know it's not good to talk to yourself, it means your lonely, which means you might become loony…You don't look like the crazy type, though. Do you like bugs?"

_Oh god, he's worse than uncle…_

At that last comment though, Aang got kicked out of the room. At that moment, Zuko felt great respect for Ms. Sasé.

xxx

"Why the hell is he in all my classes?!" Zuko yelled and Aang appeared next to him again.

"It's a sign. OH thank you Gyatso for teaching me wisdom, strength, spirits-hey, where are you going?" Aang ran after him and looked to see the cafeteria. "Food!"

"How'd you…" Zuko sighed heavily and walked to the table he sat at everyday. He usually didn't sit with anyone, people sat with him. He pulled up a chair and so did Aang, right next to him.

"SOOO…Zuko, how's life?"

"Miserable."

"Why?"

"Where's my lunch?!" Azula yelled, slamming her hands down on the table.

"In the cafeteria."

Azula frowned.

"Give me money, now!" He threw her a ten, which fell to the floor. Azula glared at it. "Do you expect 'me' to pick that up?"

"Yes."

"Ty Lee, pick that up."

"YES!" Ty Lee happily picked it up and gave it Azula.

Azula narrowed her eyes at her brother, about to turn away, but saw something shining next to her brother. Why it was a bald head?

"Oh look Zuzu met another hyena, but this time he's bald…"

"HAHA! BALD HYENA!" Ty Lee squealed and Mai covered her ears.

"Oh great it is a pink hyena." Ty Lee turned to Mai and smiled.

"That's not very nice."

"And I care because…?" Ty Lee frowned and turned to Azula.

"Mai, you should learn to keep that mouth of yours shut. I want something cheesy, so go buy me pizza." She practically shoved the money into Mai's folded arms. "And don't take long getting it, either. Let's go Ty Lee."

"Right, right!"

Once they left, Zuko turned to Aang.

"That's why."

"Do I really look like a hyena?" Zuko didn't answer that question.

"Heeey ZUKO, guess what?" Sokka yelled as he joined the table. Zuko didn't guess what. "I said 'GUESS WHAT?'"

"I don't know…what?"

"Your face!" Sokka started laughing; he was the only one though.

"That was really lame, Sokka." Katara said, coming up from behind him. "Oh!" She looked at Aang and smiled. "That arrow, that was the same arrow I seen on a boy moving in the house next door to my home last night-"

"YEP! That's me, my name is Aang. AND we're neighbors! WOOO!"

"I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka."

"Sokka, that sounds kind of girly."

"What, no it doesn't. Sokka is a total manly name."

"No. actually. Sokka does sound girly." Zuko agreed. Aang nodded his head.

"Well…well…what about AANG! That sounds girly to me!"

"I don't hear it." Zuko pondered.

"SOKKA! Don't be mean." Katara scolded her brother.

"But-he-he called me-grrr." Sokka grunted and sat down. Katara sat down to, on the other side of Aang.

"By the way, I was just wondering Aang, what are you doing here…I mean you look like you should be in middle school, not high school."

"Well, last month, my class took a test. After they checked my results, they made me take another test alone. Afterward, they called up my guardian, Gyatso, to show him my test score and next thing I know, I am here!"

"Oh so you're a genius!" yelled Sokka in envy.

"I am?"

"Don't mind Sokka, he's just jealous." Katara said glaring at Sokka, who was thinking the wall, looked quite nice, obviously trying to avoid any eye contact with his sister.

"Finally someone who won't copy my homework or ask stupid questions like 'help me study, Zuko!'" Zuko mumbled. Sokka heard him though and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't sound like that!" Sokka protested.

"Yeah, ya do." Katara noted. "Especially when you're angry at someone, your voice gets really high…"

"Almost like a girl." Zuko commented and Sokka frowned.

"Ah, whatever, you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" Zuko asked.

"I was talking to Katara, you know, she screams like a man, it's horrible."

"WHAT?!"

"Really?"

"NO!" Aang was laughing. "SHUT UP!" Katara said and punched each of them in the head. "There nerve of all of you!"

"You have heard of the statement, boys will be boys." Mai appeared. She looked at Zuko. "Where is Azula? I have her damn pizza."

"What do I look like, a witch keeper?" Mai frowned.

"I see." She took a seat and then took a bit of her pizza. Sokka gasped in horror. "This is disgusting." She took another bite.

"Then why are you eating it?" asked Aang. Mai turned to him.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I like disgusting things."

"So does that mean you think Zuko is disgusting?" asked Sokka, his response was another bite of pizza. Zuko sent him a death glare; Sokka again was avoiding the look.

"Knowing Azula, she'll probably be eating Ty Lee's lunch." Mai said, after a minute of silence.

"Why do you even hang out with Azula, if you don't even like her?"

"Do you know who my father is, the vice president, if I do something to that witch, she'll tell her father, the president…and the rest is well…history. Besides, my mother would kill me if I 'ruined' his reputation. Such a bother."

"Oh…yeah." Katara replied, guilty.

"Have you guys ever penguin sledded?"

"Have we ever -what?!" Sokka said, nearly falling out his chair.

"Went sledding on a penguin, it was all the rage back where I lived…"

"And where was that?"

"In an Igloo." No one even dared to reply on that comment. "Well…it was more like round circle igloo in some ice place."

"North Pole." Mai stated.

"It could have been that…but I'm not sure…does it snow here! Because than maybe I could show!"

"Not in another six months." Katara told him.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have penguins, sucks for you, Aang."

"OH we could just break into the zoo. That's what I did before I came here, ya know. I want to climb trees with the monkeys. The beat me every time, but I got all their bananas! Muhahahahahahaha! Beat that, monkeys!"

(Monkey 1: Did you hear something? It sounded like a challenge?

Monkey 2: I didn't hear anything, go back to sleep!)

"I think Aang might be the one that has issues." Sokka whispered to Zuko. Zuko shrugged.

"I have tissues, Sokka?"

"Yes, he has a cold." Katara said.

"OH! Gyatso has a great recipe to get rid of colds, come over my house today and I'll make you some, Sokka. All I need is a live chicken, cow's tongue, and horse radish; uh…your stomach can take ocean water, right? You know salt water? Yeah I'm sure…uh carrots, but they have to dipped in dirt for about 6 times…it gives the sound extra taste-"

"What's this…I'm feeling better already! Uh…I think I'm going to go get in line for lunch before the-"

RIIIIIIIIIING!

"WHAT I DIDN'T EVEN EAT!"

"ME TOO!" yelled Aang.

"Yum." Mai said, as she took the last bite of her pizza then threw out her plate. When she turned back around, Aang and Sokka were giving her looks.

"I think I'm going to snag something out of the vending machine." Zuko stated.

"Oh I'm with you there, hey Zuko, can I borrow a couple of bucks." Asked Sokka

"ME TOO! MEEEE TOOOOO!"

Zuko sighed and headed over to where Mai was standing. She was looking at him, and half smiled.

"I think you're more of a magnet, then a ninja, attracting all these idiots." Mai commented, and then snickered.

"Whatever." Zuko said walking off, with the two idiots (as Mai says) following behind. Katara turned to Mai to speak.

"I think this is start of new friendship."

"Don't push your luck if you want Azula after you."

End Chapter Two


End file.
